disney_channel_live_action_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends Whenever
Best Friends Whenever is a show that debuted on Disney Channel June 26, 2015 and ended on December 11, 2016. The show was set in Portland, Oregon and revolved around teenagers Shelby Marcus and Cyd Ripley, played by Lauren Taylor and Landry Bender, who, when a science experiment goes wrong, become unstuck in time, leaping forward and backward whenever they want and sometimes even when they don't. Now with the help of their friends, Barry Eisenberg (Gus Kamp) and Naldo Montoya (Ricky Garcia), the girls must learn to master their awesome new power as they time-shift through high school. Overview Best friends are there for each other whenever one needs help. In the case of BFFs Shelby and Cyd, that "whenever" can be any era in history. After a science experiment goes awry, the teens acquire the ability to travel through time whenever they want and, sometimes, even when they don't. They try to use their recently acquired power to help navigate their teenage years, both in school and in their family relationships, which often includes going back in time to fix past mistakes. And for some fun, the girls occasionally sneak into the future to get a glimpse of what's to come. Cast Main *'Lauren Taylor' as Shelby Marcus - Shelby Marcus is one of the two main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Shelby is a great girl who travels with Cyd all the time. Shelby is very kind, cheerful, sassy, and can be a bit girly. She is very smart, doesn't forget to think ahead of time, and is very cautious. She is very positive and always wants the best for everyone. Shelby sometimes tends to be a little bit high strung, but is always a kind and determined person. *'Landry Bender' as Cyd Ripley - Cyd Ripley is one of the two main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Cyd's not that intelligent, but is really good at being cool, although she can be really soft inside. Cyd is the rebel kind of girl, who wants to use her time traveling powers as she wishes, and often acts without thinking. She adores getting into trouble, and is a bit of a tomboy. She can be very tough at times, and if you get too close to her, you better be careful! *'Gus Kamp' as Barry Eisenberg - Barry Eisenberg is the deuteragonist of Best Friends Whenever. Barry is a smart and courageous boy. He knows how to master science and he is the creator of time traveling to help the girls. He is not really good with feelings but he knows smarts alright. He is a nerd and he is scientific but his science skills are beyond infinity! *'Ricky Garcia' as Naldo Montoya - Naldo Montoya is the tritagonist of Best Friends Whenever. Naldo isn't exactly the smartest person, but he is able to talk to girls. He is considered smooth and can be random at times. He occasionally loses focus and begins blabbering, and is fun-loving and ready to take on the world. He is also completely trustworthy. Naldo is also good at giving advice and tends to cheer people up when their feeling down. He is a caring person and doesn't talk bad about anyone. *'Benjamin Royer' as Bret Marcus - Bret Marcus is one of the main characters on Best Friends Whenever. Bret is very mischievous and is always a troublemaker. He is an extremely annoying brother but Shelby and Cyd will have to deal with it. *'Matthew Royer' as Chet Marcus - Chet Marcus is one of the main characters on Best Friends Whenever. Chet is very mischievous and is always a troublemaker. He is an extremely annoying brother but Shelby and Cyd will have to deal with it. Connection to the DCLAU Girl Meets World The episode begins with Cyd and Shelby discussing their costumes. Shelby is a zombie named Chainsaw Chelsea and Cyd is a cuddle bunny. They said they chooses each other's outfits and Diesel looked cute. Then, Cyd posts a picture of Diesel on the Internet and people say it was inappropriate. Then, Cyd gets a text saying that the New York Centeral Spooktacular is in town and they should attend. After that, Shelby says Cyd will have fear-punching on Halloween and they have the power to time travel not teleport. Then coincidentally, Barry says he obtained the power to teleport. He wants to use the teleport device on Diesel but the girls refuse so he uses it on a kiwi. He wants to go and have a Nobel prize in Sweden by using the teleportation device. He doesn't know if the teleportation machine will work as he used it from the tachyon particles from Shake Your Booty. Naldo then gets a tomato and a kiwi in his pants and after Barry leaves, Naldo hits the teleportation machine and the girls teleport to the New York a eternal Spooktacular. Barry then comes back and tells where the girls went and he was concerned. He was angry that they obtained the power to teleport and time travel so Naldo tells him if they can hand out candy at the Marcus' house. Naldo says if he can make Barry scared, Barry will start to like Halloween. Shelby and Cyd arrive at New York Central Spooktacular and enter the haunted house. The lights go out and Shelby hugs Riley because she thought Cyd was going to fear-punch her. Cyd actually fear-punches Lucas and after that, they introduce themselves to one another. The scary man, tells them they need to find all five keys to get out of this house or they will be trapped in the haunted house. Everyone starts searching for the keys. They finally find the first key which is in a clock. Next, another clue pops up and it's the bear. The bear chases everyone and Cyd and Shelby escape the haunted house with the new power. Cyd and Shelby then wonder what happened so they go back and try to communicate with Riley & Lucas. None of them seem to hear as they are ghosts so they do signals by forcing Riley and Lucas to know. They think it's all apart of the haunted house and Cyd and Shelby need to step up their game before they find all the keys. After that, Barry sees Naldo strapped to spider webs and Diesel (dressed as a spider) eating dog food. Barry isn't fooled at all. Then, Shelby and Cyd must find a way to communicate with Lucas and Riley. So, they possess them and Riley (possessed by Cyd) is trying to tell Lucas but Lucas doesn't care. Shelby then possesses Lucas and then Shelby tries to open a pickle jar. The two then hug and unpossess out of Riley & Lucas' body. Then, Riley and Lucas feel weird and then they still think it's apart of the Haunted House. Then, the man says they will stay here but he lets them go. The event of Shelby and Cyd traveling to New York in episode Fight the Future: Part 2. Liv & Maddie Liv has a run-in with a photographer when she attends the Central Park Spooktacular with Joey. Lucky for her, fame has its perks as two of her fans Best Friends Whenever’s Cyd and Shelby come to her rescue. Category:TV Shows